


Diancie Spirit Link

by CaffeineNCupcakes



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou uses his quirk on a Pokemon card AU, Bakusquad plays pokemon, M/M, Rated T for Bakugou, ends happily, kissing boys, sad denki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeineNCupcakes/pseuds/CaffeineNCupcakes
Summary: Denki had spent every red cent on his winning card in Pokemon TCG. What happens when Bakugou gets carried away with his quirk?





	Diancie Spirit Link

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo. I've been busy with Pokemon related things, so here's a Pokemon involved fanfic! Enjoy!!!

“Fuck your Diancie.” Bakugou growled as he stared at Denki. He’d somehow gotten laced into playing this Pokemon card game a few month’s back and had since spent quite a bit more than he’d like to admit collecting cards and more hours than he’d like to admit this summer break playing with his ‘friends.’

Denki had a fearsome fairy and electric deck, and currently, on the verge of losing, he’d finally drawn his game winning card. It was a EX, diancie that had high attack levels and low energy costs. So, Denki just had to hit and kill off Bakugou’s next two cards. Not hard when they were a weedle and torchic.

He added another energy to the card, before nodding at Bakugou and smirking. “Go on~” He snickered and waited for the explosive blonde to do his move, which of course did only ten damage.

As he added the damage counter to his card, Bakugou growled, staring at Denki and grabbing the Diancie card.

“The fuck is this?” Then his quirk activated on that foil card Denki had opened pack after pack after pack to get. It was blown to pieces in a split second and as Denki screeched, the blonde realized he might've made a mistake.

In the background Kirishima and Sero could be heard howling and rolling on the floor in laughter. They had knocked over Mina’s psychic deck, so flutters of purple could be seen everywhere. As the pink skinned girl sat on the floor gathering her carefully sleeved cards. She'd chosen a flashy acid-like design which matched her loud personality. 

The electric blonde meanwhile sat by himself at this point since Bakugou had taken his deck and stormed out. He was sobbing hysterically into his hands before Sero and Kirishima came over. “Hey, remember our rare binders?” Sero starts.

Denki cuts him off. “...Diancie ain't in them.” 

Kirishima instead answers. “Hey, I'll go to the card store and buy you a new one tomorrow, I promise.”

The blonde nodded sheepishly, before his phone went off, a text.

From: Mr. Exposions  
TXT: I have 2 of that stupid card but don't use them, want em? Sry for destroying it….

The text ended with one of those explosion emojis and Denki couldn't help but laugh at the wording and how sheepishly it was worded.

The redhead sitting in front of Denki tilted his head. “Ne? Someone important text you?” The electric blonde shot Kirishima a smirk and a grin.

“Hell yeah someone important did.” His smile was all showing that the blown up card had been replaced and that his spirit had arose once again.

* * *

As Denki walked back to the dormitories, he felt quite happy and had a spring in his step. Slowly but surely, he felt that today would get a bit better. He honestly had always been curious about the internal beings of Bakugou’s dorm and his rare cards. As for himself, he hoped he could one day get a special card of the Pokemon that most people thought of when they saw him and his quirk.

He finally reached Bakugou’s dorm and swallowed before he knocked. Who knew what would happen from this point on?

The door was open abruptly and Bakugou looked both ways before glaring down at Denki. “Get your ass in here, pichu.” He barked.

Denki shook his head at the mention of not being able to control his electric and rolled his eyes as he scurried inside at Bakugou’s order.

“So, you got my card or nah?” He asked, staring impatiently at Bakugou with a look of annoyance for the event which occurred earlier.

Bakugou shoved a small box his way, grunting. “Take it.”

Denki took the box and opened it, his eyes lit up as he found his card but also on top of what looked to be an original copy of Pokemon green. “Nooo fuckin’ way dude!”

Bakugou nodded, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, Just take it before I change my mind, pichu fuck. I'm like...sorry or something for earlier…You're kinda not fuckin’ bad lookin’ when you're happy anyway.”

Denki gasped as he pulled out a pretty beaten but still readable Pokemon green copy. It looked beautiful to him as he kissed the copy, staring at the mint condition cards as well.

“Hm, maybe I'll kiss the owner of these lovely gifts too.” Denki smirked as he moved forward to press a kiss to Bakugou’s lips. “Chu~” He even added at the end with a wink.

“So...fucking...unnecessary.” Bakugou groaned as he tried covering half his face that was now boiling with heat. His heart was doing a funny thing in his chest as he peeked out one eye at Denki.

“...Just...Get back with the others, I need to clean up this card mess.” Denki nodded at what Bakugou said, staring around his room. Bakugou's room was neat to a pin, everything organized, except the floor which was _covered_ in Pokemon cards. Most likely from Bakugou just then looking for the cards to give to Denki.

“Alright, thanks though dude!” Bakugou waved it off like it was no issue as the door was shut behind Denki.

He'd add those cards to his deck later on, for now he couldn't stop smiling that he'd kissed Bakugou Katsuki.


End file.
